Hooray for Hangover
by Mage's Pet
Summary: Ed wakes up and sees the room spinning, after trying as hard as he can Ed finally remembers what happened the night before. EdxRoy Yaoi... Sorry, I suck at summaries...
1. Motherlikebrother Syndrome

This is My first FanFic... EVER. So I hope You guys like it. It's (as you might have already read) an EdxRoy Fic. So if you don't like it, tough! No Flames, just good old R&R.

**So now, without further adue...**

**Hooray for hangover: _Motherlikebrother Syndrome_**

* * *

Ed woke, stretching stiffly. Listening to the all to familiar snap of his new elbow. He swing his feet to the end of the bed and stretched once more. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he noticed his brother's empty bead.

"Al?" He got up and peeked his head around the corner, "Al? You up already?" He Called sluggishly dragging the rest of his body around the corner and down the hall.

"GOOD MORNING NIISAN!" Ed Clutched his head in pain as Al's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere with increasing volume. "Ugh, not so loud Al, your echoing."

Al's smile weakened as he felt a hint of regret. "I'm sorry Niisan, is this better?" Ed nodded slightly and gave a grunting indication that he was going to go take some Ibuprofen.

Al watched as Ed quickly turned the corner. He crept up and watched Ed pop two pills from a bottle labeled 'The Morning After'. Al's face contorted in confusion. "Niisan, are you hung over?"

(A/N: This is after they have they're bodies back, so yes, Al's face can contort)

"Wha– No, no! I don't drink, you know I'm more responsible than that." Ed decided that his last statement was, less than honest, as Al walked by him and began reading the bottle's label.

"'The Morning After pills, for when the party gets wild. Warning, Use only to cure or prevent hangover, do not use for cramps, pains, head-aches, Or birth control._'_" Al glared at Ed with that 'Angry Mother' look that he used–in Ed's opinion–to often.

"Okay so I went to a party! Happy now! I'm going to go take a shower." Before Al could even get a word in, Ed had already locked himself securely in the bathroom. "I hate it when I have to do that."

Ed stared blankly at the mirror, thanking god that he was able to hide the large red mark on his neck, and his left pack. 'Damn, what a party' Ed said to himself, beginning to remember the night's events. He chuckled slightly, 'you know, I can't even remember who gave me these'

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback Time!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX **

"_Hey Ed, you coming?"_

"_Huh?" Ed looked up at the outstretched invitation, "uh, sure, whatever." He replied accepting the small slip of paper._

_It wasn't until later that Ed actually looked at it. It read: 'Party at central!__Wouldn't want to miss it(military personel only)Hosted by your very own Colonel Roy Mustang!__, party starts at 12:00 midnight'._

_Ed made sure that Al was asleep before he made his move for the door. He slowly crept out of bead, stepping on every other floorboard, to ensure they didn't creak. _(A/N: A trick I learned from a friend) _He made his way to the door, noticing the bell hanging from the door-nob. "You really went all out didn't you Al?" He whispered as he slowly lifted the bell, holding it tightly with one hand and slowly opening the door with the other._

_As soon as Ed made it out of the door, he sprinted to central, from the hotel that they'd been staying at. When he reached the party, he was welcomed by the host. Roy, wore a Pair of (extremely) tight leather pants–similar to his own– a white tank-top, underneath a large leather jacket. He appeared almost, normal, compaired to what Ed was wearing. Ed wore his usual leather pants, a webbed shirt, his silver Alchemists' watch, and several silver bracelets.(He also wore his hair down for once)_

"_FullMetal, you're the last one here, go make a dramatic entrance so they know that everyone's here would ya?" Ed didn't know weather he was joking, or serious. So Ed decided to go with it._

_He walked up to the DJ, took his microphone, and raised the pitch to a sharp screech to get everyone's attention. "__Hey Everybody!__Edward Elric here, letting you know, that every one that's coming, IS HERE!__" __There was a loud, excited uproar throughout the crowd. Ed, had made his entrance._

_From there, the party started to... heat-up. With lots of drinking, dancing, and... several **other** **things**._

_After Lieutenant Havoc Assured him it would be alright if he were to drink, Ed took no time in getting completely, and utterly, smashed. He had crashed in one corner of the room– with the help of Lieutenant Havoc– in hopes of Sobbering up a bit before he left._

"_Hey FullMetal. Do you like the party?" Roy barely made it over to Ed before collapsing in the chair across from him._

"_You seem drunk Colonel, have you been drinking?" Ed replied with obvious sarcasm, chugging down the last of a cup of Black coffee (a feeble attempt at sobering up)._

"_I could ask the same of you." Roy stared blankly at the bottle of military grade alcohol in his hand. "Say Ed, have you ever BEEN with a guy?" Roy turned to him with a sly grin. "It's pretty fun."_

"_Wha– I thought you and Riza..." Ed trailed off as he caught sight of the seductive look in the colonel's eye. "Roy?"_

"_Nnnn... I love it when you say my name." He leaned in closer to Ed and brushed his lips against his cheek. Ed froze up, he couldn't move at all. Half of him wanted to fight it, but the other half, didn't._

_Roy began a trail of butterfly kisses, starting with his earlobe, nipping at the soft tissue. This caused Ed to breath in sharply, and then respond with, "R–Roy!__Y-your drunk!__You don't want this and neither do I!__"_

_The colonel let out a warm burst of air that ghosted over Ed's neck. "I know exactly what I'm doing... But it would seem, you don't." Roy continued his butterfly kisses all the way to his neck. He chose a spot near Ed's collar bone and began a– somewhat gentle sucking mtion, occasionally using his teeth to make sure the mark was visible. _

_Ed was at a loss for words, he was feeling hundreds of emotions at once.Noting that Displeasure wasn't among them. He tipped his head back as Roy left another mark, this one, on his left pack, over to where his heart (supposedly) was._

"_Roy? What's going on here?" Roy resigned from his current position, only to see a very disturbed First Lieutenant. "Hello Riza, do you mind giving me a ride home?" He asked, now fully off of Ed._

"_S-sure, lets go" Riza answered shooting Ed a concerned look. Ed watched Roy leave, with a mixture of shock, and Desire. _(A/N: Strange combination of emotions, I know)

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Flashback over!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ed shuddered, after recalling the nights events. He grabbed a nearby towel and started up the shower.

* * *

Alright People! Not much left to say so... R&R!


	2. I Hear Dead People

Hooray! Second Chapter! I'm sorry for being so late, but... _I BLAME SAILOR MOON_! **An announcement!**

'One set of quotes eqauls Ed's thoughts'

_'Italics with one set of quotes is-- Ooops! I almost gave it away.'_

Without further adue...

**Hooray for Hangover:_ I Hear Dead People._**

* * *

Ed stood under the warm water, letting it gently caress his features. His thoughts kept returning to the events of the night before. The way Roy's lips felt against his neck. He ran his fingers over the marks left by the Colonel. "Damn..."

'_Hmmm... That's pretty steamy...'_

"W-who's there?" Ed looked around, trying to locate the origin of the voice. He didn't find it.

'_Edward, I'm hurt, you've forgotten me already. What happened to the time we spent together?' _The voice had a certain familiarity.

"E-Envy? Where are you, you conniving Bastard. And what do you mean by 'the time we spent together' The only time we spent together is when we were fighting?" Ed spoke aloud, thinking that the voice was coming from somewhere outside of the room.

'_Wow, that took you a lot longer than I thought it would. Your losing your edge.'_

"Ed? Ed, who are you talking to?" Ed heard what he thought must be Al, knocking on the door. "No Al, there's NO ONE here." Ed turned the shower off, Grinning slightly at his victory over the mysterious voice

* * *

Still not knowing exactly _what_ was going on, Ed went down into the kitchen– Intent on getting breakfast, but instead, he was confronted by a VERY angry Al.

"Hey, Al... what's up? You seem stressed." Ed said, trying to avoid the topic of last nights party.

"Could ask you the same thing." The squeak in Al's voiced had all but left, and was replaced by a very rarely used, deep toned grumble. "So, tell me about this party. Did you have fun?" An enraged look crossed Al's features.

"Ya I di–" Al held up his hand as a sign for Ed to stop. "I got a call from the colonel. He said that he had a great time, and that he'd love to do it again, just the two of you. What, Edward, did you do at that party?"

"Well you see..." Ed began his explanation with a shaky voice

* * *

"And that's what he meant." By the end, Ed sounded more like Al, than himself

"To save myself from having to hear that again, I'm just gonna let it go."Al was completely distraught, he didn't know what to think. He just wanted to go back to bed. Ed decided that it would be better not to mention that he was hearing voices... or, _a _voice.

(A/N: I spent at least 3 hours staring at this page(I hate Writers block))

Ed spent most of the day wandering around central(trying to avoid his brother), every once in a while glancing in the direction of The Colonel's office. And eventually, temptation overcame common-sense.

"Colonel Mustang?" Roy looked up to see the first lieutenant staring at him, with a confused expression plastered on her face.

"Yes? What is it?" Roy sat up from his position that he usually took when looking over important papers. "Uh... You have a visitor, Edward Elric." Roy expression changed from 'slightly perturbed' to 'Reeeeaaaaly'. "Send him in."

"Right away sir." Riza walked out, mumbling something about Ed. As if on cue, Ed entered the room, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hello, Ed. How are you?" Ed noticed that same seductive look in Roy's eyes from the night before. "L-listen colonel, about last night–"

"What about last night?" The colonel interrupted, raising an eyebrow, intending to draw a reaction from the short blonde. "I-I just wanted to know, was that for real?"

"Was _what _real? I don't recall anything from the past few days." He smirked as he caught the puzzled look on Ed's face. "What's up Edo-koi? Confused?"

"D-did you just cal me Koi? As in Koibito? I-I thought you couldn't remember anything?" Ed took a step backwards and put his arm up in a sort of disfigured surprise.

"I didn't, but now I have a pretty good Idea." Roy cooed as he sipped his morning coffee.

'_Ahahahahahah! Wow, that was rich! Chibi, he got you good their, I'll have to remember that one_.' Ed tried as hard as he could to block out the annoying little voice in the back of his head.

"Shut up... Envy, cut it out!" He whispered holding his head. Roy shot him a strange look, "Envy? What about Envy?"

In that instance Ed lost control of his limbs. He walked around the desk and Straddled Roy. Roy just smiled as Ed ran his fingers through his hair. Ed leaned into a deep passionate kiss. After pulling away only for the sake of getting air, Ed started unbuttoning Roy's coat. Roy stopped him halfway through and held Ed's hands.

"I'm still at work Ed," a long pause, "We'll have to lock the door." Ed Climbed from his position atop the colonel. Hurried over to the door and snapped the dead-bolt into the locked position. He turned around, and a devious, seductive smile spread wickedly across his features.

'_Um Edo, byany chancehave you've noticed that you have control again?'_

'Oh I know, but this is way to much fun.' Making sure Roy wasn't paying much attention, Ed unlocked the deadbolt and re-straddled Roy.

Ed slowly began unbuttoning Roy's coat, and then his shirt. Roy ran his fingers through Ed's hair as he leaned in for a deep kiss. He pressed his tongue against Ed's lower lip, Demanding entrance. It took Ed some time to decide, but he eventually gave in and allowed Roy to slip his tongue into his mouth. They parted, only for the sake of oxygen. Ed then finished Unbuttoning and removing the Colonels coat and shirt. He then began shedding his own clothing. Roy was eager to help with this process.

Roy grinned wickedly as the two distinct marks were revealed. "I see you haven't tried to hide them. Do I sense a hint of pride?" Ed grunted and sat up. Truthfully, he was proud of them, though he tried not to show it.

"Shut up and–" Ed was cut off by a loud crash as Riza stormed into the room, having hears what was going on. "COLONEL! THIS IS HIGHLY UNPROFESSIONAL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN ATTEMPT SUCH THINGS IN THIS BUILDING! I COULD UNDERSTAND IF YOU WERE OFF DUTY!(A/N: No you couldn't! XD) BUT ON DUTY, IN THE BUILDING!"

"R-riza.. Riza...RIZA!" The first lieutenant had finally stopped yelling and was now gasping for air. "I thought you locked the door..." Roy Said, shooting annoyed look toward a certain Blonde Chibi.

Ed merely shrugged and replied, "I did, but then I unlocked it." Roy's left eyebrow twitched slightly as he turned back to the Lieutenant.

"Getting back on topic, Lieutenant, you need a vacation, You are officially on Paid leave. Have a nice week off." Roy got up and began ushering Riza out he turned and motioned for Ed to leave.

Ed ducked under Roy's arm and left, trying to keep his composure. This was going to be a complicated week...

* * *

Ahh.. Time for some good old... R&R!


End file.
